Epsilon
Epsilon is a Tartaronian Blaze Phosphos that belongs to Firestormblaze. Information Epsilon is an absolutely lethal fighter, utilizing strategy combined with his natural abilities; making him a formidable opponent. Personality Epsilon is a very calm but intense Bakugan. He seems to handle pressure well most of the time unless he fails. He is a very confident, respectful and loyal Bakugan. Epsilon is very loyal towards his teammates and can be hard on them at times, but it is only for their own good and improvement. He was also shown to have a "sixth sense" which makes him alert to other beings in his presence, to which he quickly confronts them or ignites a battle. History 'Ability Cards' *'Thunder Mirror': Reflects non-Ventus abilities. *'Death Slam': Prevents the opponent from summoning any support pieces. *'Soul Soldier': Summons an ally Bakugan unto the field. *'Demon Dance - Infernal Scream': Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Epsilon, and nullifies the opponent's abilities. *'Vermilion Bite': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. *'Silent Eclipse': Nullifies an opponent's specific ability for the rest of the battle. *'Wild Ammunition': Allows Epsilon to reuse an ability card a second time. Or, if he chooses so, he may use an opponent's ability card. *'Silent Fuse': Epsilon's opponent cannot activate any abilities before their Bakugan is on the field. *Shadow Force - a Thousand Days Dawn: Darkus Bakugan are immune to non-Darkus abilities, until the opponent's Bakugan lose at least 800 Gs. *'Graveyard Howl': Allows any of the following effects to be applied to the battle: **Skips the opponent's turns for 2 turns. **Negates the opponent's ability or gate card. **Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent to Epsilon and any ally Bakugan. *'Hail Shroud': Adds 700 Gs to Epsilon and any ally Bakugan. *'Exodus Blaze': Doubles Epsilon's current G-Power, and halves his opponent's. If Epsilon has less G-Power than his opponent, this ability cannot be nullified. *'Shadow Assault': Epsilon gains 600 Gs, and each enemy can only activate one ability during this round. *'Imperial Shield': Nullifies all the opponent's abilities. If this ability is nullified, Epsilon gains 1000 Gs, and Regal Destiny is unlocked. *'Regal Destiny': Transfers 3000 Gs from the opponent to Epsilon. If *'Imperial Shield' has been activated, this ability cannot be nullified. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Noir Twister' (Black Wind): If there is more than one opponent on the field, removes one from the battle, and transfers half of the opponent's Gs to Epsilon and an ally Bakugan. Gate Cards *'Death Valley': The opponent's current Gs are put back to base, and cannot go higher than 1000 Gs. If an ability card is used on either side that has the opponent's G-Power higher than 1000, their abilities that increase Gs are automatically nullified, and they lose 1000 Gs. Trivia *Epsilon's design, was originally for Letus Phos. *In Mathematics, Epsilon means an arbitrarily small quantity, used to indicate that a given quantity is small, or close to zero. Ironically his G-Power is high for a Phosphos. Gallery Category:Firestormblaze Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Tartaronian Bakugan Category:Protagonists Category:Solar Paladins